The Day After
by iforgets
Summary: "The words she spoke left me stunned. I felt every muscle in my body stiffen with every syllable. When she was finished, I could not speak." Marceline and Bonnibell struggle through the day after their first time. Can these two learn to properly convey their feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAY AFTER**

**Marceline**

I was surprised when I awoke to the sounds of birds peeping morning songs back and forth between each other. Usually, I was awoken to the smell of eggs cooking on the stove, or the trying ping of beakers clattering against each other. Rolling over, I reached for the night stand, which held an electric clock. Obnoxious neon red digits read "10:37".

Crap.

I had band practice in twenty minutes, and I was still lazing around in bed. Languidly, I began pulling myself into a seating position, only to be stopped by a pair of demanding arms wrapping around my middle. Although I couldn't turn around, I knew who it was.

"Bonnie." I sang somnolently, a smile spreading across my drowsy features. My girlfriend, Bonnibell Bubblegum, hummed, with rapture, in reply. Her nose snuggled into my back, encouraging my smile to widen into a smirk. My long callused fingers tangled themselves with her thin dainty ones, as I lay back down in her firm embrace.

Bonnie and I have been dating for about a year now. She is brilliant, sweet like her name, and amazingly fun to tease. She loves everything your classic nerd would love: books, computers, those starchy white doctor jackets. Her favorite thing in the whole world, has to be science. The girl spends most of her life mixing bubbling juices in those beakers of hers, and testing her many theories. Sometimes I feel like she likes her homework in chemistry more than me. If I told her that, she'd probably laugh, with her creamy pink-dyed hair bouncing up and down with her head the way it did. Her crystal blue eyes would sparkle, and she'd cover her mouth, like a prim and proper princess. The image of her laughing, brought another soft-hearted smile to my face.

She goes to this fancy pants college in Ooo, called Candy Kingdom University, or CKU for short. I told her it was perfect for her, since her last name was Bubblegum. Anyways, she had been wanting to get out the university dorms for some time, so we decided that we would move in together. We rent a small affordable apartment about ten minutes away from CKU, and twelve minutes away from Guy's garage where I practiced with my band.

"Don't you have class today?" I forced myself to ask, expecting her to jump out of bed and scream "OH NO!" any second.

"Mmm." Was her soft reply, the warmth of her breath spreading through my gray tank and onto my bare back.

"It's already 10:30, babe." I warned halfheartedly, not entirely earnest about her leaving the bed. "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"No..." she wined, digging her nose into my back like a kitten. "Don't wanna..."

"What?"

I don't know what surprised me more, Bonnie protesting against going to school, or her irregular use of grammar. Turning around so I could see her features clearly, I wrapped my arms around her waist. In turn, she curled her hands up to her chest, leaning into my arms. Her smile was full of affection, if not a little dopey, and her hair stuck up in all sorts of places. I couldn't contain my giggle as I tried patting it down.

"Am I speaking to the same Princess Bubblegum, who stayed up three nights in a row, just to finish some sciencey stuffs?" I mused, letting my hand slide down to her cheek, brushing a stand off her lips. Her smile widened at my touch. "Today's your favorite instructor, right?"

"You're my favorite." She hummed so dreamily, I was sure she was drunk.

"Are you high, Bonnibell Bubblegum?" I asked in bafflement. She giggled her cute giggle in response, burying her face into my neck with a pleased hum.

"Just got a bad case of euphoria." She whispered, her fingers absentmindedly pulling on the neck of my tank.

"What the heck is youforka?"

Instead of responding, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her legs tangled themselves in mine, as she hummed a low, playful "Marcy~" into my now very red skin.

Okay, no doubt about it. She's drunk.

"If I had known this is how you'd act after sex," I whispered in her ear saucily "I'd have done you a long time ago." Bonnie never liked it when I was so blunt in my teasing. I figured unsettling her enough would motivate her to get out of bed. Don't get me wrong, I love canoodling with Bonnie, but I didn't want her to regret skipping class later. Or worse, blaming me.

"If I had known you could moan the way you did last night, I would have done you the first day we met." Bonnie purred into my neck, completely unfazed by my teasing. My pale skin flared red as she began trailing kisses along my collar bone. Jesus, it's like a whole other Bonnibell!

"B-Bon...hey c-c-mon...not there..." I murmured, my hand instinctively moving to her creamy pink hair. She nibbled softly on my jaw, knowing how much I liked it.

"Hmm?" Bonnie hummed. I could feel her smiling into my skin. Her tongue teased a mark she had left the night before, causing my whole body to shiver. I couldn't believe it...Bonnibell Bubblegum is teasing me! _I'm_ usually the one making her squirm. Why is Bonnie so eager all of a sudden?

The questions in my head became a blur when she bite down on my neck softly. I flipped Bonnie over onto her back, my resistance diminishing almost instantly. She giggled as I straddled her, burying my face into the crook of her neck and planting many quick kisses. I knew exactly where all her tickle spots were, including the many she had on her neck. I attacked them with my lips and teeth relentlessly. In between laughter and squeals of joy, Bonnie wiggled under me like a worm, banging on my back lightly until I stopped. I pressed my lips to hers, not even bothering with formalities, and dove my tongue right into her mouth. She didn't mind, meeting my kiss with her own tenacity.

As I explored the familiar land that was Bonnie's mouth, my hands ran all over her body. They slid over her pink tummy, tickled her sides, and brushed her blazing red cheeks, until they settled on her soft breasts. Bonnie's own hands were busy undoing the zipper to my favorite stretchy jeans. She moaned in frustration when I bit the bottom of her lip.

"Why must you wear these intolerable pants to bed?" She grumbled, yanking on one of my belt loops roughly.

"Watching you struggle turns me on." I replied in between kisses I ran over her cheek.

"How romantic," she said wryly, tugging at my pants again. Growing impatient, she slide her finger into the opening of my zipper. I pulled away quickly, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop if we went any further.

"Easy, baby." I whispered into her ear. "I've got band practice today."

"I'm skipping class," Bonnie argued, her crystal blue eyes gazing up at me with hunger that sent chills downtown. "You can skip practice."

"You are not skipping school." I insisted, pulling my hands from under her shirt. I sat on her stomach, using my knees to support my weight. "Go get an education, dork." I commanded. Frowning her classic Bonnibell puppy dog frown, she tugged on the straps on my gray tank.

"Marceline..." she wined softly. I shook my head, forcing myself to slide off of her. Becoming suddenly frantic, Bonnie sat up quickly. She wrapped her arms tightly around my back before I could stand up. I couldn't understand what had gotten into my girlfriend, as she tightened her grip on me, and snuggled into my back, I heard the soft sound of quick breaths and I realized...

"Bonnie...are you sniffing me?"

"Mmmm." She replied, nuzzling my shoulder with her nose. "You smell like home, Marcy." She said in a cute, loving way. It sent a warmth down into my stomach. I smiled, not able to contain my pleasure. My fingers laced together with hers. Turning so that my lips were near her ear I whispered softly:

"What's gotten into you, Princess?"

"Your tongue." She stated saucily. I resisted the urge to bite her ear.

"What else has gotten into you?" I laughed, opting to tickle her arm instead. Quiet settled into our small bedroom. For a moment, I thought Bon had fallen asleep. Her head dipped onto my neck, like she had just begun napping. Softly, so low I almost couldn't make it out, she whispered into my neck. The words she spoke left me stunned. I felt every muscle in my body stiffen with every syllable. When she was finished, I could not speak.

"I think..." she had said anxiously, "I think I'm in love with you, Marceline."

**I am super hungry right now...**

**So here's a juciy cliff hanger at the very beginning of the story for whoever wants it. I plan on adding more, although I really don't know how many chapters this will be. Maybe 60? Actually that was a joke, it'll probably be around three or four... I really hope you liked the first chapter, be very prepared for the major feels of the second chapter. Is this the part where I say I don't own Adventure Time...or was that supposed to be at the beginning? Who cares. I do not own Adventure Time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Adventure Time.**

**Bonnibell**

She's not saying anything...

Her whole body's gone completely stiff in my arms.

I can tell she's holding her breath.

Oh Glob, why isn't she saying anything?

Beginning to panic, I pull my arms away from her. She didn't even flinch as I tried to sputter out some sort of excuse.

"No! I mean...it's not...Marceline I-I...I don't..." but the words would not come. How could they? If I were to say "I don't love you." I would be lying to her. I did love Marceline, more than anybody else in the world. I loved her so much I didn't know what to do with myself.

She was so amazing with her long wavy jet black tendrils of hair and her emerald green eyes. I fell in love with her smooth voice and teasing grin. She was so smart and wise, despite what she believed. Playing many different instruments and singing like a fallen angel are just some of her many talents. She loved music with such awe-inspiring passion, sometimes I became a little jealous, though I never let it show. To me, everything about her is perfect, even the completely imperfect parts.

I loved her. This was a fact.

Did she love me?

Her silence...was it my answer? My eyes watered as they stared at the back of her head, urging her to turn around and wrap her arms around me. Marceline just sat there, stiffer than a rock. I couldn't even see her breathing. Terror and despair beat down on the the inside of my heart as I backed away from her. Sliding off the bed, I hurried into the closet, pulling on a pair of fresh jeans and my pink hoodie. When I hurried back into the room, Marceline was still sitting on the bed. It was clear to me then, that my love was definitely unrequited.

With tears threatening to pour, I dashed out of our apartment. I couldn't believe what I had done. If only I hadn't let those words slip out the way they had. How could I have been so carless? Clinging to her side like a lost puppy, desperate for attention. Skipping class, and being coy with her...what was I thinking? I must have looked like a fool in her eyes.

I reached my car and quickly opened the door, started the engine, and drove out of the parking lot, ignoring the regulated speed limit. I just wanted to get far away from that place. I drove in silence, knowing better than to turn on the CD player. The only thing sitting in the disk slot was marked "Marceline's Mix: For Bon 3"

Stating ahead of me blankly as I drove, I replayed my confession over and over in my head. Every moment had me wincing in regret. Embarrassment, humiliation, sorrow...there are too many words that could have defined the stomach-aching pain I was feeling.

I pulled into the university parking lot, turned off the car and sat there, staring at the steering wheel. It took me a minute to realize tears were streaming down my cheeks. I let out a pathetic hiccup, hating myself for being so fragile. My head feel into my hands, as I sobbed in the lonely space of my car

**Writing this made me pretty sad.**

**Probably cause I have nobody to worry about loving me or not. #thesinglelife**

**So this was relatively shorter than the first chap. Probably cause it was so drama-y and stuff. The next chapter'll be pretty short too unless I decide to add some stuff. Thanks for reading and don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day and in between meals.**

**P.S. The Legend of Korra Finale had me like *screams* *flails around* *sobs into can of beans* *dies***


	3. Chapter 3

**You make my heart feel weird in a good way, internet person. You're the only ten I see.**

**I don't own Adventure Time**

**Marceline**

"I'm in love with you, Marceline."

Was I hearing right?

Had she really just said that?

Was I dreaming?

I sat there like an idiot, mouth dropping as I gaped at the wall adjacent to our bed. Never, ever in our relationship had either one of us dropped the "L" bomb. Now that it had finally been said, I couldn't wrap my head around the concept. Dubious questions haunted my excited thoughts.

An amazing person like Bonnie? In love with a total moron like me? Me, the girl who's in a rock band instead of college? Marceline Abadeer, the person who singlehandedly convinced an entire school that she was a one thousand year-old vampire? What drugs would it take for a genius like Bonnibell Bubblegum, Valedictorian of her graduated class, to fall in love with me? No way. There was no way Bonnie could fall for me. Yet, now that I was considering it, she has proven me wrong before. I recalled when I first began developing feelings for her. At that time, I was absolutely sure that she was as straight as a board. As one could tell, I was completely wrong. She surprised me-well shocked me really-further when it was her who initiated our first kiss.

Could Bonnie's cute highschool love affair have morphed into something more than just romantic attraction? She wasn't the type of girl to say things she didn't truly mean. Especially when it came to her own feelings. She was very honest; almost cruelly honest. I couldn't imagine Bonnie saying something as important as "I love you" and not really meaning it. So...that had to mean that...

Bonnibell was in love with me.

Thank Glob.

My body slumped into a relaxed pile of relief. The most substantial fear that was festering in my uneasy and often imaginative mind, was that Bonnie would, one day, leave me for some smoldering hot dude with a six-pack and tons of money. I knew she cared about me, that much was obvious, but for how long? I kept picturing different scenarios involving her leaving me. The thought of losing her so overwhelming...it terrified me. Looking back, that was probably why I never said "I love you" in the first place. I feared her rejection, so I stayed content with ignorance.

Now that I knew she loved me too, I could ask her to stay with me the rest of my life, and not feel like a total moron. I could say "Love you, babe" and expect an "I love you too" in return. Realizing I had to tell her all this, I spun around, beaming like a child, only to find an empty room.

"Bonnibell?" Oh crap...I shot up from my spot, looking around the room frantically. Her books were gone, and her closet door was wide open with clothes hanging out of the drawers. For craps sake, how long was I sitting there daydreaming?

I ran out of the apartment, noticing with dread that the keys to our shared car were missing. My bike was still in the shop after that ramp stunt at Finn's house. If she left with it, I'd have no way of getting to her. I had to catch her before she ran off. Not even bothering to wait for the elevator, I sprinted down the stairs. Crashing through the apartment complex gate, I hustled to the parking lot, all the while begging Glob Bonnie was still there. Between panting and wheezing, I screamed her name, hoping she'd hear me before she left. Hoping she'd stop dead in her tracks. Hoping she would come running to me. Hoping...

Once I reached the lot, I was just in time to see Bonnie speeding off. I jumped and waved hysterically, but she did not stop. Had she looked back, she would have seen me running down the road after her.

When I finally gave up chasing her, I wasted little time in pulling out my phone. I found the contact, pressed call, and held the phone to my ear, begging the ringing to end before it even began.

"Marceline?" A confused voice answered after two lifetime long trills of the phone.

"Dad."

"Well this is a surprise. What do you want?"

"I'm cashing in on that favor you owe me."

**Murry Christmas. I got a onesee and some socks. **

**Two chapter left probably. Maybe three if I decide to throw in an extra. I'm really enjoying putting this up. More than I actually thought I would. It's embarrassing, but I was beaming like a lunatic when I read that review. Wowzers, I'm lame. But still, thanks Anon. You make me feel like dancing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've never watched a trashy chick flick before. I need to get out more.**

**I do not own Adventer Time. (I want to make a joke out of the disclaimer, but then I imagine a lawyer pointing at me and saying "according to this author's note, the defendant clearly states that she DOES own Adventure Time. And then I go to fan fiction jail...)**

**Bonnibell**

I took a small sip from my coffee, too depressed to really enjoy it. I was moping about the college café just outside the campus. It was fairly empty since most core courses were held around this hour, including my favorite philosophy professor. While I was wallowing in my pity and shame, she was probably giving another one of her beautiful lectures.

At that moment though, my mind was not mulling over the fact that I was missing my favorite class, or the fact that my coffee was too bitter for my usual liking. My mind was completely dedicated to counting the pedals of a dying flower center piece. It was boring, but at least it kept my thoughts away from...

No wait, there she is again. Plaguing my mind like a traumatizing memory.

My eyes had caught sight of an ad for some British comedy TV show that had come out a few months ago, called Heat Signature. I was reminded of Marceline's intense fondness for the show's lesbian side couple. Although I argued that they were both loosely based off stereotypes and played no real importance to the actual show, which was terrible, she'd just stick her tongue out at me. "You're just jealous." She had said once.

"Of what?"

"Heat Signature's hotness."

"Har har."

One night, the obsessed girl had fallen asleep watching it, using my lap as a pillow. I didn't give that show a morsel of my attention. My focus was on the smooth sensation of Marceline's silky black hair, as I ran my fingers through it. I was so incredibly happy then...was it at that moment that I realized I was in love with Marceline?

No, maybe it was the night when we sat up gazing at the stars, and she sang me a love song. Or maybe it was the day when she introduced me to her father and brother. It could've very well have been the day she returned to town, after two whole years, just for me. There was even just last night, when we had sex...no it wasn't sex. Not to me anyways. We made love last night, for the first time.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The voice shattered the fragile glass that represented my thoughts. To my despair, as I reentered reality, I had once again realized I was thinking about her. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked the waitress who stood over me with a concerned expression. I was surprised at how strained my voice sounded. Feeling something warm dripping onto my hand, I brought it to my face. Once again, I found two streams of tears tumbling over my probably tomato red cheeks. "Oh." I sighed, not really caring at that point.

"Miss, let me go get you some water." The waitress requested, scuttling off to the kitchen. I felt as though I should tell her that I didn't need anything, but my melancholia had finally begun to hit me full force and I found myself unable to speak. The only sound I could muster was a pathetic squeak of protest. Embarrassed with myself for acting like a baby in public, I buried my face into my arms and plopped my head onto the table. I didn't notice the waitress' return, or the water she silently placed on my table. With my puffy red eyes hidden from the public's pity, I felt safer. Any longer with my head down, and I would have fallen asleep. The foreboding hum of my phone vibrating in my back pocket forced me back to reality.

I rolled my head upward, so that my chin sat on my arm. Hoping to Glob it wasn't Marceline, I pulled out my phone. It, of course, was Marceline.

**Bonnibell, you need to come home. Please we have to talk...**

Dread steeped into every part of my body. My fingers shook uncontrollably as I replaced my phone. This was it. She was going to break to break up with me. Knowing Marceline, I guessed she was probably going to leave my life entirely; pull one of her famous disappearing acts. I was reminded of the few days before she was to leave our town forever. The feeling of my stomach being sat on by a sumo wrestler after lunch time was identical to the pain I felt that day. The only difference was that Marceline had come back. There was no way she would stay with me after today.

I forced myself to stand, heaving a hefty sigh as I did so. No matter how ugly the outcome would be, I knew hiding would not make anything better. I was going to have to face losing Marceline whether I wanted to or not. Best for me to get it over with sooner rather than later.

As I exited the café and began my short and worrisome trek to the apartment, I considered what I could say to convince Marceline to stay with me. Maybe I could tell her I didn't mind having an unrequited relationship, but was that really a relationship at all? I could lie and say that I never really loved her, but that would go against everything I stood for. I didn't want to lie about my feelings for Marceline.

Of course, before I could properly think through anything, I was already pulling into the drive way. I excited the car quickly, knowing if I stayed too long, I'd start crying again. I needed to have a firm, non-emotional countenance when I confronted Marceline. No matter what happened, I would not allow myself to cry in front of her.

Too soon, I was sliding my keys into the lock of the door. When I opened it, there was Marceline sitting at the table, staring aimlessly at a tiny box resting on it. She looked up when as I failed to silently shut the door, her face steeping with concern and relief. Foolishly, I had thought I would be prepared for any expression she would wield, fury or regret...What I hadn't expected was for emerald eyes to be filled with such pain and worry. My heart pounded in my chest like a drummer beating down on his drums, as I resisted the urge to run into her arms.

"Hey," I greeted her shyly, rubbing the side of my arm.

In an instant, Marceline was on me, shaking my shoulders roughly. "Where the hell have been, Bonnibell Bubblegum!?" She demanded, not angrily, but still managing to frighten me.

"School." I muttered, not wanting to elaborate too much. Before Marceline could ask anything else, I held my hand up for silence. "Marceline, I need you to listen to me. I have something important to say." She stared into my blue eyes, searching for something I wished I didn't posses: fear.

"Bonnie, you don't nee-"

"I do, and I'm going to." I said firmly, pushing her hands off my shoulders. I knew what I had to say. I realized it as soon as my eyes had met her distressed green ones. "What I said this morning, about...a-about loving you."

"Bon-"

"I wasn't being serious," I lied, my words stiff and quick, as if they hurt to say. I hated myself as soon as the words came out of my mouth. At the same time, I applauded myself. I wanted Marceline more than anything. If that meant lying to her, then so be it. "I was tired, and my mind was all foggy from last night. I would go as far as to say I was delusional." I babbled unconvincingly. I could not keep eye contact with her, so my eyes stared apologetically at her shoes until she spoke up.

"So," she began. I looked up at her apprehensively, surprised to see her features expressionless. As she continued, her voice was monotone and lifeless. "You don't love me?" It sounded more like a statement then a question. Even when I had already committed the act, I could not lie to her again. At least, I could not say the words out loud again. Instead, I nodded solemnly, my eyes returning to her shoes.

"Well shit, what am I supposed to do with this?" Her voice queried, a hint of amusement playing in it. I looked up, confused by her strange remark. Her expression was still blank, although not as lifeless as before. It seemed, almost as if she were trying to keep her countenance in check, as she waved the little box from earlier around.

"What is that?" I mused, staring at the box with wonder. Marceline's lips arched upward slightly as she brought the box to her chest.

"Everything I couldn't say this morning." She said, her voice so tender and loving, I was caught off guard. She came close to me, not giving me time to ask what she had meant. When she opened the box, I could've sworn my heart had stopped beating right then and there.

Inside was a beautiful ruby encrusted ring, sparkling in the dim light of the kitchen ceiling fan.

"Wha...Marceline! What is..." I trails off, my heart pounding like a herd of elephants running laps around a football field. I almost fainted when Marceline, grinning broadly, kneeled on one knee. Holding the box up to me, she whispered in a quavering voice:

"I was...uh...I was thinking we s-should get married..." she was breathless, her words coming out like gasps or sighs instead of solid breaths. "But you know...if you don't wanna-"

"Yes!" I shouted, cutting her off before she could say anything more. "Oh Glob Marcy, of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed louder than before. After throwing my arms around her neck, my eyes let loose a river of joyful tears.

"Great" she laughed almost tiredly, wrapping her arms around me. "Cause I was worried."

I didn't answer, there would be a time for talk later. At that moment, all I wanted to do was let myself sob into the warmth of my lover's neck. At some point, I felt her own warm tears dripping onto my nape.

"I love you, Bon."

"I love you too."

**I wish spongebob would just tell plankton the krusty krab formula. Plankton would be a better buisnessman probs.**

**No, it isn't done yet. Although, you could stop here if you really wanted to. I won't judge. This wasn't supposed to be a super long chapter, but it turned out long. (I'm hoping Anon we'll catch the irony) reviews actually do make me feel pretty. Pretty hawt. **

**Oufe**

**If you're wondering about the favor Marceline mentioned with Hanson, just wait for the next chapter cause it'll clarify. Also it'll be cute and fluffy. Thanks for reading, internet persons! Don't forget to wash your hands before and after every meal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPILOUGE **

**Now way, internet person, I'm not going to try my luck. I can't play go back to Fanfiction Jail again. I'm a changed strong independent black woman. **

**I do not own Adventure Time...**

**Marceline**

"What do you mean we can't get married yet?" I wined, playing with a strand of Bonnie's strawberry red hair. She sat cuddled into my lap, leaning her back into me while my legs wrapped around her body. We were watching some random TV show from the bed, not really paying attention.

"I _mean_," Bonnie began in that know-it-all tone she always took on when she was sure she was right. "We're way too young. I'm a sophomore in college, Marcy."

"So? Lots of people get married young." I argue, trying to mask the hurt in my voice. Bonnie's forbearance was too unsettling to me to hide my anxiousness. I figured she would want to married as soon as possible. What I hadn't anticipated was for her to suggest waiting.

"Yes, but I want to focus on my career." Bonnie countered, talking slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"Bonnie," I groaned "Nothing is going to change between us except that we'll be more an just girlfriends. You'll be my wife and I'll be yours. That's not going to interfere with your classes, or your career."

"But how are we going to pay for a wedding?" Before I could answer, she turned around and pointed a stern finger at me. "And don't you dare suggest we hold some cheap Las-Vegas-chapel wedding, Marceline Abadeer. If I'm going to marry you, I'm going to marry you properly. That means *both* of our families in attendance." I winced at her words

"It's going to take some time to convince my dad to show up Bon." I muttered, remembering our argument over the phone earlier that day. "I barely got his approval for asking you."

"Exactly, and it's going to take me some time before I find a stable job and not some dumb part-time work at Wal-Mart. Let's grow up a little more, Marcy. Take it slow, get what we need. Then we can start a family. " I sighed in defeat, knowing I wasn't going to be able to change her mind. Realization dawned over me, and my heart began pounding in my chest.

"Wait...family?" You mean like...like kids?" I asked, my voice shaky and uneven.

"Well...w-well I figured since we we're planning to spend the rest of our lives together...I mean...I do want children, Marceline." She replied, her own voice quavering like mine.

"I know, but...Glob Bon, how would we even go about it?"

"I don't know. Adoption? Donor insemination? Whatever we decide, I want it to be a decision saved for when we are older and wiser. You see, Marcy? We have to wait, at least until college ends."

"I guess your right..." I mumbled, hugging Bonnie closer. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Wear the ring." I murmured into her neck, embarrassed with myself. I couldn't help but want her to wear it. The ruby represented so much to me. My feelings for her, her feelings for me, and the future we would both share. It bonded us, even if we decided to hold off the marriage.

She pulled away from me, turning around so that she sat cross-legged between my legs, facing me. Holding her ring, she smiled sweetly, incomparable to any other smile on the planet.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever take it off." She mused fondly. I couldn't contain the proud grin that spread my lips.

"Where did you even get the money for it?" She asked, her voice suddenly apprehensive. No doubt she thought I did something crazy like digging into her piggy bank, or selling the house.

"I didn't pay a cent for it." I stated proudly, my smile never wavering. Bonnie, on the other hand, looked more concerned than before.

"Marcy, I really love this. It's so beautiful but...if you acquired it through dubious means then I can't except-"

"It was my mother's." I stated, silencing her immediately. She looked up into my eyes in disbelief.

"Marceline?" She said, in an astounded whisper.

"A while ago, I agreed to take up dad's business." I explained. "In return, he owed me a huge favor. I always intended on using it to get mom's ring, but I wanted to wait. I didn't want to ask you to marry me and get turned down, ya know? Then I would have wasted my favor."

"Wait a minute." Bonnie demanded, looking aghast. "You mean to tell me you finally excepted your fathers demands...all so you could marry me?"

"Does that bother you?" I asked, fearful of her answer. Instead of lecturing me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I never thought..." she whispered, as she laid her forehead atop mine. "That you would sacrifice so much for me." Her lips found their way back to mine once again.

"It was nothing," I began interrupted by another sweet kiss. "My dad doesn't plan on retiring until he's dead, so I have a while before I take over the trade." After another long, mesmerizing kiss, Bonnie pulled back. Smiling, she played with the ring on her finger.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Marcy. I'll never take it off." She purred.

"You'll have to," I said, smiling mischievously. Biting down lightly on her lower lip, I added "It'll get in the way." Bonnie laughed giddily as I pushed her gently onto her back, kissing her more thoroughly. As I pulled back, my breathing heavier than before, Bonnie stared at me intently. Not breaking her gaze, she slowly slid the ring off her finger.

"Even with this off," she whispered, placing the glistening gem on the bedside table gently. "I will still love." I smiled brightly, kissing her cherry red forehead. Leaning back, my loving smile was replaced with a cheeky smirk.

"And even with _this_ off," I began , unbuttoning her shirt with a snicker. "I'll love you...over and over..." I whispered coyly, running kisses along her chest.

"How romantic."

"You know you love it."

**Yep, so now it's done. Oh boy, this chapter was fluffy and corny. Also, yeah, to that one internet person who commented about making correction: thanks for reminding me. I type all this stuff out on my tablet, so my grammar can get pretty bad. I try to clean the chapters up as best as I can before I post them, but some of them I miss. I'm only human. With bad grammar. Anyways, thanks alot for reading this story! I'll probably maybe uncertainly might consider if I may or may not write another something something. In the mean time I'm going to eat some beans.**

**Word to yo mama.**


End file.
